Caramel Machiatto & Mocca Blanco
by Tejedora de Tinta
Summary: A veces un buen café puede sentarte mal cuando lo has perdido todo. TODO.


**Dedicado a todas aquellas personas que encuentran la tranquilidad necesaria a través de cada sorbo de café.**

* * *

**Caramel Machiatto & Mocca Blanco**

Era la primera vez que el café me había sentado mal. Bueno, en realidad, la segunda. La primera fue cuando lo probé y después me monté en el coche y termine vomitándolo todo. Pero la segunda vez me supo diferente. Algo así como la sensación de la segunda vez que besas a ese chico especial, esperando saber si sabe igual que la primera vez que lo hiciste.

Podría decirse que era adicta a la cafeína. Debería decir gracias. Gracias café por ayudarme en mis momentos de máximo cansancio entre exámenes. Sueles darme la vida cuando todo está demasiado borroso, cuando apenas puedo recordar nada porque mantengo la sensación de sueño constante y me cuesta recordar las cosas que he llevado a cabo la última semana. Apenas puedo recordar que nos hemos dicho días atrás.

Debería decir gracias porque, sin él, el gris adquiriría un matiz poco acertado, demasiado triste y melancólico. Y las relaciones personales dolerían demasiado, como el intentar ser sociable en vez de solitaria y taciturna. Y mi gratitud jamás podrá ser expresada en su máxima potencia, pero se que debo transmitirla de alguna manera, porque las mañanas se vuelven llevaderas y un buen libro siempre es mejor a tu lado, siempre junto a la chimenea.

Y debería decir gracias en este pleno invierno porque cada sorbo se cuela por mi garganta, y arde en un principio para luego dejar una extraña sensación gratificante, como si todo mi cuerpo se fortaleciese y pudiese abrir del todo los ojos.

Porque estoy contigo. O al menos eso creo. ¿Qué relación puede existir entre dos personas que solo comparten su afición por el café? El momento mágico en que tú entras por la puerta, enfundado en tu abrigo negro, con el pálido cuello cubierto por una bufanda verde esmeralda y el pelo totalmente revuelto, una vez más sin haberte molestado en pelearte con el peine. Al contrario que yo, que cada mañana me despierto tratando de bloquear mis pensamientos y no pensar demasiado en ese momento, y enfrente del espejo trato de concentrarme en desenredarme los rizos rebeldes. Y no siento dolor, en ningún sentido.

Siempre soy puntual. Siempre lo he sido. No hay una hora acordada, no hay planes fechados. Pero siempre entro en la cafetería a la misma hora. El reloj marca las nueve y me acercó al mostrador.

-Buenos días. Bienvenida a Starbucks –saluda una muchacha de gafas de pasta que me sirve cada mañana, aunque siempre me recibe como si fuese la primera vez que me atendiese-. ¿Qué desea?

-Un Caramel Machiatto, por favor.

-¿A qué nombre?

-Hermione.

Y cuando un compañero suyo me lo tiende siempre me siento en la misma mesa, lo suficientemente cerca de la puerta como para que me vea al entrar pero sin que el frío me congele al abrirse.

Suena una música de fondo. Ópera, normalmente ópera. Le añado azúcar al café y lo remuevo; siempre espero a que tú llegues para empezar a beber. Porque siempre te retrasas, siempre llegas tarde a nuestra cita. A las nueve y diez entras por la puerta, con las mejillas y los mofletes enrojecidos haga frío o calor. Abres la puerta y yo procuro no levantar la mirada al instante y disimulo pegándole el primer sorbo al café distraídamente. Y me quema y agrada al mismo tiempo al mirarte. Y tú me miras y tardas un latido de corazón en sonreírme de medio lado, apenas perceptiblemente. Pero ahí está; tu comisura derecha se estira levemente hacia arriba y tus ojos, habitualmente fríos e inexpresivos, se vuelven cálidos. Y yo me pregunto si no será por el café.

Tres minutos más tarde, café en mano (usualmente, mocca blanco) se gira y espera a que le mire para indicarle que puede hacerme compañía. A veces, suelo torturarle unos instantes; no más de diez segundos y él disimula entreteniéndose entre el gentío. Normalmente, le miro al instante y le sonrío. Entonces, avanza hacia mí y se sienta en la silla de enfrente. Sigue siempre el mismo ritual: se quita los guantes y los guarda en los bolsillos de su abrigo, del que se despoja momentos después y conserva la bufanda. Me hace soñar con su cuello. Y me hace reír, porque vuelca sobre el vaso de humeante café medio tarro de azúcar, medio de vainilla y medio de chocolate. Y mientras lo remueve con un palito me mira y también se ríe. Y su risa me deja siempre estática, desconcertada y mi propósito de no pensar en él más de la cuenta se disipa, porque cuando deja entrever sus dientes blancos y los ojos le brillan nada más importa.

Nada más. Ni siquiera todo lo demás. Todo lo importante.

A veces ni siquiera hablamos. No es necesario. Otras veces, me pregunta cosas sin importancia o se interesa sobre pequeñas cosas. Le encanta conocer las cosas más importantes, por pequeñas e insignificantes que sea. Lo sabe todo sobre mí. Casi todo. Y eso me asusta y me agrada al mismo tiempo.

Gracias café, no solo por todo esto, sino porque calmas mi sufrimiento interno cada vez que le miro cuando bebe y se me empañan los ojos. Solo tu consigues disipar esas lágrimas jamás desbordadas, solo tu logras ablandar el nudo en mi garganta. Puedes con la impotencia, la frustración y el remordimiento, y puedes con la intencionalidad pérdida cada mañana. Y cuando bebo, cuando tu sabor cruza mi garganta hasta llegar a mi estómago, reconfortándome, cuando tu calor me pone la piel de gallina por un instante y me arranca un suspiro, solo le veo a él. A él, mirándome intensamente con sus orbes grises, indescifrables.

-¿En qué piensas? –le pregunto siempre.

Y es de las pocas veces que me atrevo a preguntarle algo. Él suele hacer las preguntas y yo siempre me muestro encantada de contestarlas, saciando su curiosidad y manteniendo intacta la mía.

Y no sé de donde saco el valor, porque no se puede hacer una pregunta tan íntima y directa como aquella a alguien como él, tan reservado e indiferente. Siempre impasible. Aunque tú, café, puedas con esa barrera de frialdad insostenible y le inundes con tu calor, soltando su lengua, haciéndole sonreír y arrancándole sinceras carcajadas ante mis respuestas.

No como la primera vez. La primera vez en que entró y me vio al instante, y yo a él. Nos miramos desconcertados hasta que entendimos que se trataba el uno del otro, que no estábamos equivocados. Y entonces, tu sonrisa arrogante se extendió por todo tu rostro y te dirigiste directamente hacia mí.

-Hola, Granger –dijiste descaradamente, sentándote frente a mí.

Y yo te miré silenciosamente, tratando de entender tus intenciones. Tuve que soportar los comentarios sarcásticos y ofensivos a los que me habías tenido acostumbrada durante años, pero esta vez estaba preparada. Era mucho más fuerte, mucho más madura. Había pasado el tiempo y había perdido muchas cosas.

Te dejé sin habla. Habían pasado tan solo dos minutos. Y solo pudiste levantarte a por tu café y te marchaste. Hasta el día siguiente. Volviste; abriste la puerta, me miraste al instante y me sonreíste quedamente. Pediste tu café (mocca blanco, siempre mocca blanco) y me miraste esperando el permiso que tardó en llegar el tiempo que tardé en entender tus intenciones.

Y te sonreí. Y entonces empezó todo.

-Has cambiado, Granger –dijiste mientras te sentabas frente a mí.

-Todos hemos cambiado –te dije, apretando con ambas manos el café, que entre mis dedos me infundió valor y me tonificó-. Han pasado demasiadas cosas.

-Ganasteis la guerra.

-Y lo perdimos todo.

Y fue en ese instante, en ese preciso momento en que yo murmuré aquello y él me sonrió con tristeza, en que entendí que no podía vivir sin el café.

Porque el café me lo da todo y me hace sentir mejor. En aquella pequeña cafetería, puedo encontrar en el invierno pequeños matices de felicidad a una vida ya perdida, y solo entonces todo se vuelve _calor_. El anhelo, el pasado, la tristeza, los recuerdos.

Y ya no duele tanto.

-¿En qué piensas? –le preguntó.

Nunca me contesta. Hasta ayer. Y ayer no fue un gran día.

Me miraste con tu habitual expresión enigmática e indescifrable y por primera vez, no pudiste ocultar la congoja de tu corazón. Y supe que algo iba realmente mal.

No quería escucharlo. No podría soportar más dolor. Había mentido, me había mentido a mí misma: no estaba preparada. No era tan fuerte. En realidad, estaba demasiado rota.

Pero él no parecía atender al terror que se arremolinaba en mis ojos y que se reflejaba en las olas de café. Un café que había perdido todo su calor, demasiado frío. Intenté controlar los latidos de mi corazón, mi respiración agitada.

Y sucedió como en las películas. El momento se comprimió como si se tratase de una fotografía, pero todo estaba a flor de piel, nada me pasaba desapercibido.

Nada pudo evitar ni aliviar ni por un ínfimo instante el dolor que sentí cuando sus palabras, que al principio me parecieron incomprensibles, se abrieron paso a través de mi entendimiento y atravesaron las barreras de mi conmoción, de mi desazón, clavándose directamente en mi corazón, que se estremeció.

-Yo maté a Ronald y Ginny Weasley.

Y sus palabras rebotaron, golpeándome de nuevo. Una extraña herida se abrió en mi pecho, y el daño que me produjo me dejó sin aliento.

Draco Malfoy me miró con expresión torturada.

Me quedé muy quieta, esperando el dolor, pero el dolor no vino. No lo entendí. Me llevé las manos al torso y apreté con fuerza. El dolor vendría, lo sabía, de un momento a otro. No iba a retrasarse mucho. Y entonces, me rompería en dos y jamás saldría a la superficie.

Y esperé… pero no llegó.

Me levanté súbitamente y me siguió con la mirada, estudiando con temor mi expresión horrorizada.

Intenté encontrar las palabras acertadas.

-Todos estamos corrompidos, atormentados por lo que hemos vivido –conseguí decir al fin en apenas un murmullo audible-. En la guerra muere y se mata a gente inocente. El tiempo me hace daño… Yo lo perdí todo.

¿Por qué había sonado tan incomprensible?

-Hermione…

Negué con la cabeza, sin dejarle explicarse. No iba a permitírselo. Me di cuenta de que tenía los ojos empañados. Necesitaba beber un sorbo de café. Me había llamado por mi nombre. Ahí estaba el dolor. El dolor existía, _debía_ existir.

-Quiero que sepas que no voy a guardarte rencor. Ya no. He odiado durante todos estos años a aquellos hombres sin rostro que me produjeron un terrible sufrimiento que, créeme, jamás podrías llegar a concebir. Pero ya no. No puedo quedarme anclada en esa guerra, en ese momento de mi vida. Y estoy tratando de seguir adelante. Durante estos últimos meses, me ha ayudado mucho hablar contigo. Pero tengo que pedirte que desaparezcas de mi vida.

Me miró con el rostro suplicante y me agarró del brazo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba. Ni siquiera intenté impedírselo. Era la primera vez que me tocaba.

-Aléjate de mí –le avisé lo más severa que pude y me mordí el labio-. Por favor. No vuelvas a aparecer por aquí. Este…es el mejor momento del día. Lo demás es demasiado horripilante. Así qué…por favor. Solo te pido eso. ¿Lo entiendes? Por favor, por favor, por favor. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

Me miró sin ocultar su dolor y me soltó el brazo. Asintió lentamente y se me escapó un suspiro desesperado.

-Gracias.

Fue lo último que dije. No me detuve en mirarle por más tiempo. Mi corazón quedaría destrozado. La herida de mi pecho supuraba y dolía. Dolía mucho. Pero era un dolor al que no estaba acostumbrada, diferente a la pena, al echar de menos. Al dolor por la muerte.

Muerte más muerte.

Salí de la cafetería; la puerta chirrió al abrirse. Y lo dejé todo atrás. Todo.

Hoy ha sido la primera vez que el café me ha sentado mal. Bueno, en realidad, la segunda. La primera fue cuando lo probé y después me monté en el coche y termine vomitándolo todo. Pero la segunda vez me supo diferente. Algo así como la sensación de la segunda vez que besas a ese chico especial, esperando saber si sabe igual que la primera vez que lo hiciste.

Quizá es porque él no ha venido y son más de las nueve y veinte. Entonces, lo supe. Él me quería. Había cumplido mi petición.

Y mientras daba un pequeño sorbo de café sin calor, comprendí hasta que punto llegaba la magnitud de lo que había perdido.

Y grité para mis adentros, tragándome el dolor. Como había hecho y tendría que hacer durante toda mi vida.

* * *

Vivo en la completa ignorancia con respecto al séptimo y último tomo de la saga Harry Potter y deseo que sea así hasta que salga el libro en español. Te digo esto, mi querida mermelada, porque he dejado de entrar en debido a este tema, y me lo tomo muy en serio. Tengo un cuchillo sobado y no dudaré en usarlo. Muajaja (risa maléfica).

Un poco de publicidad: no dudes en ir a Starbucks (¿por qué no lo estás haciendo ya¡Corre, coñe!), y si lo haces, acuérdate de mi y luego vienes y me cuentas qué tal la experiencia¿si?

Aunque antes, te querré para siempre si me cuentas que te ha parecido esta locura.

Un abrazo grande y amoroso for you.

**_Gracias._**


End file.
